Buscar, Encontrar y Luchar ou Veni Vedi Vici
by Kaleiya
Summary: Un an après la saison de l’Egypte, Serénity est élève au lycée de Domino et s’est faite une amie spéciale. Quant a Kaiba, il recherche sa mère biologique qui serait encore en vie. FIC ARRETEE
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :

**Buscar, Encontrar y Luchar ou Veni Vedi Vici**

**Auteur **: Comme toujours, c'est moi qui me tape le boulot et qui débarque avec un nouveau truc au lieu d'en finir un !

**Disclaimer **: Les persos de Yu-gi-oh ! ne sont pas a moi mais les autres persos de cette fic (Salomée notamment) m'appartiennent et peuvent, si besoin est, être repris par d'autres auteurs ! je donne mon accord !

**Genre** : Voyons…un peu de suspense, de l'action, et du SilentShipping seront programmés

**Rating** : Je pensais mettre K + mais vu la violence de ce chapitre, ce sera plutot T et, si nécessaire, M dans quelques chapitres.

**Résumé** : Un an après la saison de l'Egypte, Serénity est élève au lycée de Domino et s'est faite une amie spéciale. Quant a Kaiba, il recherche sa mère biologique qui serait encore en vie.

**Note** : J'ai eue cette idée dans mon sommeil (encore !) et ça fait un bout de temps que je veux m'essayer au SilentShipping ! De plus, je pense que c'est une bonne idée de mettre Kaiba a la recherche de sa mère vu qu'il a été adopté. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas dans son caractère.

Le titre est à la fois en espagnol (chercher, trouver et lutter) et la célèbre citation de Jules César. Je melerai donc espagnol et latin dans la limite de mes possibilités.

**Capitulo uno : Alea jacta est**

**Sérénity POV**

Encore cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes avant la sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours. Dans mon cas, j'attendais la fin du cours de mathématiques dont je ne comprenais rien et dans lequel le prof me détestait car il avait eu mon frère comme élève l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne peux pas compter sur ce prof pour avoir une note digne de ce nom vu qu'il ne veut rien m'expliquer !

Une minute encore à tenir…Heureusement, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui accepte gentiment de me ré expliquer le cours en échange des quelques gâteaux que l'on fait lors du cours de cuisine. C'est quelqu'un d'assez particulier et qui me rappelle parfois Kaiba avec son air hautain mais la personne en question est plus impressionnante que Kaiba lui-même quand on l'a déjà vu à l'œuvre.

DRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG !!

.- Bonne journée et a lundi vous tous !

.- Merci, a vous aussi monsieur !

L'heure de la délivrance a enfin sonnée ! Je rassemblai mes affaires en vitesse afin de rejoindre mon lieu de rendez-vous habituel avec Elle, cette femme qui m'aide pour les cours. Je courus un peu dans le couloir en voyant que j'avais pris du retard quand tout à coup, en tournant à ma droite pour rejoindre la sortie, j'heurtai quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Le choc me fit basculer en arrière et lâcher mon sac de cours qui s'écrasa avant moi sur le sol…Une minute ! J'aurais du tomber par terre moi aussi ! Mais…Ca y est, j'ai compris ! IL m'a retenue par le bras après que je lui rentre dedans et le IL est plus connu sous le nom de Seto Kaiba !

**Fin Sérénity POV**

**Kaiba POV**

Cette journée s'est enfin terminée ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'on termine avec un contrôle d'histoire aujourd'hui ? Moi qui déteste cette matière…Il faut que je me dise que dés que j'aurais mon diplôme en fin d'année, je pourrais enfin me consacrer à plein temps à mon entreprise au lieu de perdre mon temps à venir en cours.

Evidemment, il a fallu que je laisse Wheeler dormir au fond de la classe en partant. Il se réveillera bien un jour que je sache ! Mais ce qui sur, c'est que sa sœur ne regarde pas devant elle quand elle court ! C'est bien parce que je la préfère de loin à son frère que je lui ai empêché de se faire mal. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu raison de venir perdre mon temps ici à chaque fois qu'on se croise ? D'accord, elle est jolie mais c'est encore une gamine par rapport à moi !

.- Désolée Kaiba ! s'excusa t-elle tandis que je la lâchai.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser mon sac…il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la regarder comme ça sinon je vais vraiment finir par croire que je m'intéresse à elle. Elle se relève et remet une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille.

.- SERENITY !!

Voilà la Yugi-team qui se pointe avec le caniche qui retient par le col de leurs uniformes Dupond et Dupont d'aller faire la cours a Sérénity…J'appelle même cette fille par son prénom ! Maintenant, c'est sur, je suis atteint !

.- Vous deux, vous aller la laisser respirer deux minutes et toi Kaiba, j'te remercie pas de m'avoir laissé dans la salle ! lanca le clébard.

.- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi Wheeler !

.- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiches avec MA sœur !!

.- Joey…commença t-elle.

.- Sérénity est grande Joey ! Tu pourrais arrêter un peu de la chaperonner ! répliqua miss « grands discours sur l'amitié ».

.- Tu pourrais aussi la laisser sortir un peu avec moi…commença Duke.

.- Hey oh ! C'est avec MOI qu'elle sortira ! répliqua son compère.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent une dispute entre Gardner et Wheeler ainsi qu'une autre entre Taylor et Devlin. Je signalai, ainsi que Sérénity, que l'heure tournait à Yugi et il nous fit signe de partir pendant que les quatre autres ne remarquaient plus nos faits et gestes. On parvint à s'éclipser discrètement et une fois le portail atteint, je l'entendis pousser un soupir de soulagement.

.- Moi qui croyait pouvoir les éviter…Tu peux me dire quelle heure il est s'il te plait Kaiba ?

Je regardai ma montre que j'avais mise ce matin au poignet gauche alors que je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude d'en mettre au lycée.

.- 16 heures 43.

.- Hein, déjà ?! s'écria t-elle.

Je la vis commencer à partir en courant vers la rue de droite puis, elle s'arrêta pour se retourner et dire :

.- Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure ! On se revoit lundi !

Après, elle reprit sa course vers une destination inconnue pour moi et sans me laisser lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi pressée. Ma limousine arrive et j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je me préoccuperai de cette histoire quand j'aurai résolu mon problème.

**Fin Kaiba POV**

**Sérénity POV**

A bout de souffle, je suis enfin arrivée devant la courte ruelle interdite aux hommes. Je me dirige vers l'entrée du bar des lesbiennes à coté de laquelle je peux apercevoir Miyu en train de faire mumuse avec ses boucles blondes tout en lisant un magazine de mode avec une pose sexy et en faisant des bulles de chewing-gum. Elle a beau porter un uniforme de lycéenne, je sais très bien qu'elle est a la fac et qu'elle est ceinture noire de Karaté en plus d'avoir une certaine affection pour la gente féminine.

Elle s'apercut de ma présence quand elle me vit reprendre mon souffle en me tenant à la porte du bar.

.- Salut Sérénity ! T'es pas un peu à la bourre là ? Me demanda t-elle.

.- Salut Miyu ! J'ai eu un contre-temps et j'ai courut jusqu'ici quand j'ai vu l'heure. Lui répondis-je.

.- Je vois ça ! La grande dame va pas aimer mais vu que c'est la première fois que tu la fait attendre un peu, elle devrait etre indulgente avec toi.

.- Je l'espère. Souhaite moi bonne chance !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ouvris la porte du bar. A l'intérieur, il y avait les deux Sayuri qui se racontaient leurs journées respectives près du bar vu que Sayuri Tenten et Sayuri Komaki étaient dans deux lycées différents, Kaori qui s'affairait au bar avant l'arrivée en masse qui s'annoncait cette nuit, Asuka qui choisissait la musique qu'elle allait passer ce soir et enfin, celle qui m'attend, Salomée assise a une table avec les jambes croisées et qui éteignit sa cigarette quand elle me vit.

.- Tu es en retard ! Me fit elle remarquer avec sa voix assez grave et son ton autoritaire.

.- Pardon Madame ! Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis. M'excusais-je en baissant la tete.

.- Viens t'asseoir ! On a assez perdu de temps aujourd'hui !

Je m'exécutai le plus rapidement possible, sortit de quoi écrire ainsi que les petits gâteaux aux fruits qu'on avait fait en cours afin qu'elle puisse choisir lesquels elle voulait prendre en échange du service qu'elle me rendait. Elle prit mon livre de mathématiques ainsi que mon agenda et mon cahier de cours. Contrairement à mon prof qui, une fois, avait un malin plaisir à lire les commentaires que j'ajoutai sur mon cahier devant toute la classe, Salomée ne me faisait aucun commentaire et, une fois, a souri en voyant que j'avais marqué sur mon agenda que je trouvai que Joey en faisait trop avec Kaiba alors que ce dernier s'en fiche totalement de moi même si je trouve qu'il porte bien l'uniforme.

.- L'exercice que tu as fait en cours est a refaire ! Seul le premier calcul est bon mais le reste est faux. Recommence-le et je t'expliquerai après.

Même si elle me fait souvent recommencer des exercices que j'ai déjà fait ainsi que des controles et tout ça en seulement une heure certains jours, ça ne me vexe pas car j'ai bien compris qu'elle faisait ça pour mon bien. Je sais que je lui dois beaucoup vu de quelle manière on a fait connaissance et je ne discute pas ses ordres.

_Flash Back_

_J'étais sortie prendre un peu l'air au parc pour me détendre un peu avant de retourner en cours le lendemain. Elle était assise sur un banc avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses lunettes noires et son manteau sombre. Ses jambes croisées me permettaient de constater qu'elle portait des bottines blanches avec des talons aiguille. Pas très loin, des gens jouaient aux échecs et elle les regardait faire. _

_Je poursuivais ma route sans me douter qu'un type louche me suivait. A un moment, je ressenti sa présence alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce coin du parc. Terrifiée, j'ai voulus courir mais il me rattrapa facilement et me plaqua contre un arbre en me mettant un couteau sous la gorge. _

_.- T'iras pas plus loin ma jolie et si tu cries, je te tranche la gorge ! _

_Je sentis un métal froid contre mes poignets. Il m'avait menoté les mains dans le dos et était en train de me baillonner quand je m'en apercu. Il déboutonna mon chemisier tout en gardant sa lame sous ma gorge et regardait avec plaisir ce qu'il venait de mettre à jour. Je sentis sa main libre remonter sous ma jupe pour atteindre ma culotte et la déchirer afin de pouvoir me faire ce qu'il voulait tant me faire subir. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues quand je le vis commencer à desserrer sa ceinture mais c'est à ce moment là que je vis une aiguille se ficher dans la main qui maintenant le couteau. _

_Le violeur hurla de douleur et lacha le couteau qu'il tenait dans cette main. Il voulut le ramasser avec son autre main mais une autre aiguille vint se ficher dans épaule en lui arrachant un cri atroce. En regardant dans la direction d'où venaient ses armes redoutables, je reconnus la femme assise sur le banc et pus voir ses yeux sombre car elle avait oté ses lunettes noires._

_Elle vint crocheter les menottes qui m'entravait les poignets, m'enleva mon baillon et ota son manteau pour me le mettre sur les épaules. Mon agresseur voulut l'attaquer par derrière mais elle se retourna brusquement pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing en plein ventre. Sans son manteau, je pus voir qu'elle portait un débardeur style camouflage, un pantalon en cuir et qu'elle avait une longue chaine qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa taille. Elle ota sa chaine et s'en servit pour fouetter le dos de ce type alors qu'il s'appretait a se relever. _

_.- J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi vermine ! Lanca t-elle._

_Elle le frappa encore quatre fois avec la chaine avant de prendre le couteau qu'il avait laissé, le forcer a la regarder en face et lui mettre son propre couteau sous la gorge tout en lui plantant un de ses talon dans le bas ventre._

_.- Etant donné que je suis arrivée avant que tu ne puisses passer à l'acte, je ne t'emmènerai à la police mais si tu oses réessayer, je peux te garantir que je me generai pas pour me servir de ce joli couteau pour t'enlever tout espoir de reproduction pour toi et sans anesthésie. C'est bien compris ?_

_Il hocha la tete en signe d'affirmation et elle le laissa partir sans rien dire. Quand il fut hors de vue, elle insista pour me raccompagner jusque chez moi et on a un peu fait connaissance. Elle me nota l'adresse du bar sur un papier en disant que je l'y trouverai tous les jours a partir de 16 heures 45 et que je n'avais qu'a y passer pour lui rendre son manteau. _

Fin Flash Back

Après cette aventure, je suis allée lui rapporter son bien et je suis même venue avec des cookies faits maison pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. J'avais aussi mon dernier contrôle de mathématiques sur moi qui dépassait de mon sac et qu'elle a prit pour voir. C'est depuis ce jour là qu'elle me donne des cours particuliers mais c'est seulement lors du quatrième cours que j'ai fais la connaissance de Miyu qui m'as donné mon premier baiser à la fin du neuvième et au treizième que j'ai constaté que Salomée portait des lentilles de couleur en permanence car à un moment, elle a eu une poussière dans un œil et a préféré enlever une de ses lentilles ce qui m'as permis de savoir que ses yeux sont en fait d'un bleu glacial.

Je vis la fin de cet exercice mais je me doutais bien que mon résultat et ma démarche n'étaient pas bons. Je le lui tendis et elle le regarda d'un œil critique.

.- Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu aurais du faire Sérénity.

**Fin Serenity POV**

**Kaiba POV**

J'ai finalement réussi à signer ce contrat avec ce nouveau client. Grace à lui, les bénéfices et le chiffre d'affaire de la KaibaCorp vont etre nettement améliorés. Il ne me reste plus qu'a faire le chèque pour payer les dernières cotisations sociales et je pourrai me repencher sur cette histoire qui revient me hanter seulement maintenant. Je signe le chèque et le remet à Rolland pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire.

Une fois qu'il est parti, j'ouvre un dossier de mon ordinateur consacré à tout ce qu'il nous ai arrivé avec Makuba avant notre adoption par Gozaburo Kaiba. J'ouvre encore une fois l'article consacré à l'incendie qui a eu lieu dans l'appartement que nous occupions avec ceux que je pensais etre mes parents jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'eux aussi nous avait adoptés.

_Flash Back_

_Il était 7 heures du matin environ et Makuba était allé voir un vieux couple au rez-de-chaussée qui avait pour habitude de le laisser prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux car ils n'avaient pas souvent de visites. D'habitude, mes « parents » se disputaient pour une raison ou une autre avant d'aller travailler à cette heure et je préférais éviter la cuisine pour aller lire un livre au salon. Mais ce jour là, ce n'est pas les bruits d'une dispute que j'entendis. _

_On habitait au cinquième étage de l'immeuble. Je sentis une forte odeur de fumée et c'est là que je vis la porte reliant la cuisine au salon prendre feu. Ma « mère » poussa un cri terrifiant puis j'entendis le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui tombait. _

_.- Maman ! MAMAN !! Hurlais-je._

_Elle ne m'a jamais répondu. Ni mon père d'ailleurs. Je vis avec impuissance les flammes m'encercler et rendre toute fuite vers la sortie impossible. Je suffoquais avec la fumée et je crus ma dernière heure arrivée quand j'entendis un bruit étrange venant de l'autre coté des flammes. En tournant la tete, je vis une silhouette féminine avec un extincteur en main mais je ne pus en distinguer plus car la chaleur me brouillait la vue. Je la sentis me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer très fort contre elle._

_.- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici Seto. Me dit-elle à l'oreille._

_J'ignorai comment elle connaissait mon prénom mais avec le temps, j'ai commencé à me demander si je n'avais pas eu affaire à ma mère biologique. Elle se fraya un passage à travers les flammes et atteignit une fenetre qui donnait sur un petit parc de jeux dans lequel il y avait un toboggan, une balancoire ainsi qu'un bac à sable et un vieux chene qui devait etre abattu le jour même. Elle ouvrit violemment la fenetre et, quand elle sauta du cinquième étage avec moi dans ses bras, je perdis connaissance. Malgré ma perte de conscience, je me sentis etre posé sur le sol et je sentis qu'elle me faisait du bouche à bouche. A cette époque, je trouvai ça dégoutant mais j'avais du mal à respirer à ce moment là et ce simple geste m'a sauvé la vie. Je l'entendis partir quand elle fut sure que tout allais bien et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais avec Makuba et les autres personnes de l'immeuble. _

_J'entendis les pompiers déclarer à la police que l'incendie s'était déclaré chez nous et qu'il était probablement criminel. Plus tard, quand ils eurent vaincu les flammes, ils descendirent avec deux corps calcinés qui étaient dans des sacs poubelle. Le lendemain, on a été emmenés à l'orphelinat. _

Fin flash back

J'ouvris un second fichier qui disait que celui qui avait mis le feu chez nous avait été arreté et était déjà coupable de plusieurs incendies mais que celui-ci avait fait des victimes contrairement aux précédents. Je reste persuadé que cette femme qui m'a sauvée la vie est melé a cet incendie ou qu'elle l'a provoqué pour une bonne raison. Je reve parfois de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là et l'envie de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire est de plus en plus forte.

Il y a peu, le directeur de l'orphelinat m'a appelé pour me dire que j'avais bel et bien été adopté par ce couple et qu'ils étaient souvent mélés a des histoires louches avant leur mort. Quand je lui ai demandé si il savait quelque chose sur mes parents biologiques, il m'a juste dit que nous avions été abandonnés juste la veille de notre première adoption par une femme aux yeux bleus mais il n'a rien pu me dire de plus étant donné que les papiers qu'elle a remplit ce jour là ont été égarés lorsque l'orphelinat a été déplacé dans des locaux de meilleure qualité. Cependant, il a dit qu'il me re-contacterais dés qu'il trouverait quelque chose pouvant m'intéresser.

Makuba ignore que je suis à la recherche de notre mère et j'espère vraiment pouvoir lui faire cette surprise qui le ravira surement au plus haut point.

**Fin Kaiba POV**

* * *

NB: J'ai passé en boucle un CD de Nightwish pour écrire ca en seulement une nuit ! C'est plutot mauvais signe pour ma santé mentale


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour à tous !

j'ai encore subit les foudres de l'admin du site mais je vous mets quand meme ce petit chap de rien du tout histoire que vous ayez de quoi lire !

et j'avertis que je n'accepte que les reviews logguées dorénavant !

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

**Sérénity POV**

On est vendredi soir et mon frère ne trouve rien de mieux que de rester vautré devant la télé en mangeant des chips et avec les pieds sur la table. Faut vraiment que Mai revienne à Domino parce que si mon frère continu à occuper ses soirées libres de cette façon, je vous dis pas à quoi il va ressembler ! Vaut mieux que je le mette un peu au régime pour son bien.

Quand je suis rentrée tout à l'heure, je pensais que mon frère était encore avec les autres au magasin des Muto ou en train de jouer aux arcades comme toujours, mais j'ai eu la surprise de le trouver à l'appartement.

_Flash Back_

_Je grimpais les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de chez moi, je me mis à chercher mes clés dans mon sac quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon frère qui n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur._

_.- Rentre ! M'ordonna t-il._

_Je m'exécutai et me préparais mentalement au pire. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers moi._

_.- Je peux savoir où tu étais passée pendant tout ce temps alors que je te croyais ici ? Me demanda t-il sur un ton dont je n'avais pas l'habitude avec lui._

_.- J'étais seulement sortie prendre un peu l'air. _

_.- Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir ! J'étais inquiet ! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver ! _

_.- Mais Joey…_

_.- J'ai un coup de fil à passer ! Va préparer à manger pendant ce temps._

_Il partit en direction du salon d'où je l'entendis décrocher le combiné et taper un numéro sur le clavier du téléphone._

Fin flash back

Si Joey commence à me surveiller constamment, je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir demain pour rejoindre Miyu et les autres au bar. Elles préparent une petite fête réservée aux filles tous les samedis après-midi je n'ai encore jamais été voir ce que ça donnait. Elles m'ont dit de prévoir une tenue plus sexy que mon uniforme mais je leur ais dit que je n'avais rien qui correspondait à leurs critères. Du coup, elles m'ont répondues que j'aurais droit à un relookage complet exprès pendant la fête.

Joey a changé la chaîne de la télé. C'est un match de catch qu'il regarde à présent et il se met à s'énerver tout seul quand il regarde ce genre de programmes. Je plains d'avance ce pauvre coussin à coté de lui qui risque de fortement souffrir…

Fin Sérénity POV

**Kaiba POV**

Décidément, j'ai choisi la mauvaise heure pour vouloir rentrer chez moi. En temps normal, il n'y a pas un chat qui roule à une heure pareille mais j'ai oublié de tenir compte du fait que nous étions vendredi soir. J'aurais du rester au bureau à vérifier que le comptable ne se trompait pas en calculant les paies des employés de ma société. Je ne suis pas tenté de payer plus de cotisations patronales que je ne devrais en payer.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à progresser dans mes recherches et en plus, je ne peux guère compter sur la coopération des forces de police étant donné que l'enquête sur l'incendie qui m'a prit ma première famille d'accueil a été bâclée. De plus, les seuls renseignements que j'aurais pu avoir sur ma mère biologique ont été égarés et mes chances de mettre la main dessus un jour sont particulièrement minces si je me contente de passer de simples coups de téléphone. Il va falloir que je me rende sur le terrain ou que j'engage quelqu'un pour faire ce travail à ma place mais…qui ? Tout mon personnel est mobilisé pour assurer la pérennité de mon entreprise et cette enquête concerne ma vie privée. J'ai intérêt à m'y investir complètement si je veux trouver quelque chose et je sais déjà par où commencer.

C'est vrai que lundi il y a les examens en gym…pourquoi le prof m'a mis dans la même équipe que cet imbécile de Wheeler qui n'est même pas capable de lacer correctement ses baskets ? En plus, on va encore terminer tard sauf si Wheeler et moi on arrive à être dans les premiers à passer. A tous les coups, sa sœur sera là vu que l'un de ses profs est absent lundi. A moins qu'elle n'ait un de ces mystérieux rendez-vous après les cours…

Maintenant que je daigne y réfléchir un peu, c'est toujours les jours où elle termine à 16 heures et demi qu'elle est aussi pressée. Que peut-elle avoir de si important à faire ces jours là en particulier ? Il faudra que je m'amuse à la suivre un de ces jours mais j'ai intérêt à choisir un jour où je termine plus tôt qu'elle. Ça m'embêterai de voir qu'elle se met en danger pour rien ou qu'elle a un…petit ami…Mais pourquoi je me mets a penser à ça moi ?! Je deviens dingue ou quoi ?! Sérénity est la sœur de cet imbécile de Joey et il ne tolère pas qu'un autre membre de la gent masculine, exceptés lui et peut-être Yugi et Bakura, ne s'approche de sa sœur à moins d'un rayon de trois mètres !

.- Nous sommes arrivés au manoir monsieur Kaiba .

C'est pas trop tôt ! Makuba a eu largement le temps de faire ses devoirs et de ranger sa chambre en mon absence mais comme toujours, je vais le retrouver planté devant sa console ou en train de regarder la télé. Dites-moi qu'un miracle s'est produit et qu'il s'est décidé à être plus responsable…

Fin Kaiba POVSérénity POV

.- VAS-Y TUE-LE !! Hurla mon frère en martyrisant la pauvre coussin qui risque vraiment de finir en miettes si ça continu comme ça.

.- Joey…

.- RHAAA !! Mais relève-toi bordel ! Te laisse pas faire par cette femmelette !!

.- Youhou….

.- EH L'ARBITRE !! T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! C'est l'autre qui lui a mordu le pied !!

Maintenant c'est certain, il m'a complètement oubliée ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si il était vraiment en train d'assister en vrai à un match de catch…Ce serait trop humiliant !

DRING ! DRING !

Le téléphone sonne mais vu l'état actuel de mon grand frère adoré, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui réponde.

.- Moshi moshi !

.- Bonsoir Sérénity !! Me répondit une voix de petit garçon facilement reconnaissable.

.- Bonsoir Makuba !! Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

.- Ça va bien, comme toujours ! Y a rien à faire au manoir alors comme ça fait quelques jours que Seto vient directement me chercher au collège et que je ne te croise plus, je téléphone pendant qu'il n'est pas là ! Et toi ça va ?

.- A part le fait que mon frère à moi soit en train de s'exciter tout seul en regardant du catch, qu'il est toujours célibataire et qu'il veille personnellement à ce que je le sois moi aussi, tout va bien pour moi !

.- Il a fait quoi ce coup-ci ?

.- Ben…

J'ai un peu honte de raconter ça à Moki mais il sait que son frère ne me laisse pas toujours indifférente et qu'il m'arrive parfois d'avoir envie d'être dans ses bras ou que l'on s'embrasse rien que pour voir l'effet que ça me ferait. Mais souvent je me dis que c'est juste les hormones qui me font ça.

.- Ben…Disons que…j'ai heurté ton frère en sortant de cours…

.- Ha ha ha ha !! Alors là, elle est pas mal celle-ci ! Sur tous les élèves de ton lycée, il a fallu que tu choisisses de te cogner à Seto ! Ça a du le perturber le pauvre !

.- Hein ?!

Qu'est ce que Moki veut dire par « ça a du le perturber » ? Excepté le fait qu'il m'ait empêchée de tomber par terre tout à l'heure, je l'ai trouvé parfaitement normal étant donné qu'il a rabaissé Joey comme il le fait en permanence.

.- Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entendais Moki ? Il y a un truc que tu ne m'as pas dit au sujet de ton frère ?

.- Heu…Je voulais juste dire par-là que ça a du…le retarder un peu.

.- Makuba…La vérité s'il te plait !

.- D'accord mais cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu ! Promis ?

.- Promis !

.- Ben voilà…Ça fait un moment que je trouve mon frère un peu bizarre comme si il était…préoccupé par quelque chose. J'ai réussi à lui piquer son journal intime y a quelques jours et j'ai découvert un truc…intéressant en le feuilletant…

Un truc intéressant dans le journal intime de Seto ?! Un truc sur moi ? A tous les coups, ça doit être un truc méchant mais…si il avait marqué autre chose ? Comme…Non…Pas Seto Kaiba ! Pas le type le plus froid et insensible aux femmes qui existe au Japon ! Mais après tout…Il reste un être humain et…il peut donc avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un…des sentiments pour moi…ou il a tout bêtement envie de se taper la sœur du type qu'il aime le plus faire enrager rien que pour satisfaire sa fierté ! Je vais arrêter de me faire des films ! Il ne peut pas avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un…

.- Il a marqué quoi ? Demandais-je dans un élan vif d'intérêt.

.- Il a dit…Mince ! Faut que je te laisse ! Il est rentré ! On se voit bientôt !

.- Attends Maku…

Trop tard. Il a raccroché. Si il avait eu une simple minute de plus, j'aurais su ma réponse. Maintenant, je suis en train de me demander si le seul garçon pour lequel je ne dois pas éprouver d'affection ressent quelque chose pour moi…

DRING ! DRING !

Tiens ! Ça sonne encore ! Mais ça ne peut pas être Makuba…

.- Moshi moshi !

.- Ravie de tomber sur toi Sérénity !

Mais c'est Salomée ! Comment elle a eu mon numéro ? Et pourquoi elle m'appelle ?

.- Comment vous avez fait pour…

.- J'ai tout simplement prit l'annuaire jeune fille ! De plus, tu oublis que je regarde souvent ton agenda et tu y as noté toutes les informations utiles te concernant !

Ah oui, c'est vrai…Ça m'était sorti de la tête…En plus, elle a une très bonne mémoire…J'avais complètement oublié ces petits détails.

.- Il y a un problème pour que vous m'appeliez comme ça ?

.- C'est juste pour te dire qu'il y a eu un léger souci au bar et que la fête à laquelle t'avais invitée Miyu est reportée à la semaine prochaine.

.- Merci de me prévenir mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu venir !

.- Explique-moi tout.

Quand j'y pense, c'est très dur d'obtenir des informations sur elle. Elle me connaît bien mais moi, je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur elle. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle aime beaucoup que les gens sachent qui elle est. Elle a peut-être quelque chose sur la conscience.

.- Mon frère est rentré plus tôt que d'habitude et il n'a pas aimé découvrir mon absence !

.- Et il veut savoir en permanence où tu es c'est ça ?

.- Tout a fait ça !

.- Alors essaie de lui fausser compagnie !

Hein ?! Pourquoi veut-elle que je fasse ça à mon frère ?

.- J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes demain Sérénity. Bien entendu, si tu penses ne pas pouvoir prendre le risque de faire ce que je te demande…

.- Non ! J'y arriverai mais si je ne le fais pas sous son nez, il va croire que j'ai été enlevée ou pire !

.- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'a prendre le bus 6 au vol. Il passe près de chez toi si je ne me trompe pas.

.- Effectivement, il passe pas très loin.

.- Essaye de le prendre et rejoint moi à l'arrêt qui passe par la ligne 8. Ça m'arrangerai vraiment si tu pouvais venir car j'ai une visite à rendre dans un orphelinat et je ne pourrais jamais apporter à moi toute seule toutes les gourmandises promises.

C'est pour ça que notre première rencontre à eu lieu au parc ! Il y a un orphelinat à même pas cinq minutes. Elle devait en revenir ce jour-là.

.- Si c'est pour vous rendre un service pareil, alors vous pouvez compter sur moi madame !

.- Merci beaucoup Sérénity ! On se voit demain !

.- A demain Madame !

Quand j'entendis qu'elle avait raccroché, je raccrochais à mon tour et revint au salon. Je pus constater que mon frère était toujours dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissé en partant et que ce pauvre coussin a fini éventré…Faut vraiment que Mai vienne…C'est urgent…

Fin Sérénity POV

**Kaiba POV**

Comme je le pensais, une fois entré dans la chambre de mon frère, je l'ai trouvé en train de jouer pour la énième fois à un de ces jeux vidéos qu'il affectionne tant et qui m'ennuie profondément. En balayant la pièce du regard, je pus voir qu'il n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir son sac de cours et que rien sur son bureau ne trahissait le fait qu'il ait pu travailler. De plus, certaines de ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol et notamment des vêtements sales accompagnés de bandes dessinées. Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui ce miracle.

.- Makuba, quand et-ce que tu comptes faire tes devoirs pour lundi ? Demandai-je comme toujours.

.- Bientôt grand frère ! Me répondit-il avec les yeux toujours rivés sur son jeu.

.- J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas encore les faire à la dernière minute sinon attends-toi à avoir une mauvaise surprise !

Son silence me fit vite comprendre qu'il était tellement concentré sur son jeu qu'il ne m'entendait même plus. C'est décidé : dés que je rentre du lycée lundi, je mets ses jeux sous clé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ramener un bon bulletin trimestriel. Si ça ne le motive pas à travailler un peu plus à la maison, je me demande comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir.

Son téléphone portable gise au milieu de son lit. C'est nouveau ça. Comme il ne prête aucune attention à moi, j'en profite pour regarder qui il a bien pu appeler en mon absence. En regardant la liste des appels émis, je vis que le dernier appel qu'il avait fait était destiné aux Wheelers…mais auquel des deux ?

Même si il apprécie énormément cet imbécile de Joey, il préfère de loin l'avoir en face de lui pour discuter donc c'est qu'il a du parler avec Sérénity…Leur conversation s'est arrêtée pile au moment où je suis revenu si je me fis à la durée de celle-ci. Donc, il y a de fortes chances pour que j'en ai été le sujet. Quelque chose me dit que j'ai intérêt à mieux planquer mon journal intime…Et quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir en tenir un…

En tout cas, il m'a remis le mystère autour de Sérénity en tête et, à part convaincre cet imbécile qu'on doit passer en premier lundi, mes chances de pouvoir la suivre sont minces et elle est rapide en plus. Donc, il faut espérer qu'elle ait aussi ce genre de rendez-vous en dehors des cours mais les heures doivent être différentes…

.- Tu as appelé les Wheelers ? Demandai-je.

.- Heu…oui. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de Sérénity et elle m'a dit que son frère ne la lâchait plus. Me répondit-il.

Et le chihuahua fait ses courses le samedi matin…Ça pourrait être une opportunité à saisir.

* * *

NB: Vraiment en retard dans mon planning mais j'ai pas de bonnes insomnies comme avant donc...


End file.
